


How It Started (again)

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd





	How It Started (again)

Do you know how when you grow up in a certain place that eventually you'll memorize every little detail of it all?

Like maybe you have to lift the door a bit to open it without creaking, or how a window sill needed a bit more than just a push to open, or that maybe the eighth step on the stairs is also a secret hiding place because of the loosed step.

Well, I wouldn't know.

Since my mom was a freelance photographer, we've been moving almost every two years ever since I was five. And twelve years, three houses and two apartments later, mom decided to go back to our hometown and said that I could finish my last two years of high school there.

Yey!

Note the sarcasm.

No offense, I love education and all, but I hate people.  
Since we never stayed at one place long enough for me to make any friends, I never really knew how to make friends. Do you just say 'Hi complete stranger that looks like we're at the same age! We should be friends and stuff!' Or...? 

"Cady? Cady! Cadence!"

I jolted up and slammed my head on the dimly lit car window.  
"Mom! Dammit! That really hurts!"  
I said as I rubbed my head under something soft on my head that I now remember as my favorite beanie. It's this gray beanie that I've had since I was small. I always wear it whenever we move because it's kind of a reminder that not everything is temporary. Cheesy. I know.

"Sorry hun, but we're here."  
I looked at her and she gave me this sad, nervous smile she always wear whenever she ask me for something, when she asked if she could get a raincheck on our dinner date, or when she couldn't come to our movie night because of a rushed project, or when she forgot her camera and we had to drive six hours back in addition to our already 12 hour drive. Her hair that's half tamed by her, as what she called it, 'bonet' and the rest is wild and all over her face and shoulders. Her naturally red hair and green eyes always reminds me of Amy Pond, well, that and her lively voice and amazing life. But sadly I don't look as much like her. I have boring hazel hair with matching brown boring eyes. The only thing we have in common is that wherever we go, our skin is pale as ever.

"Mom, you're giving me that I love you but I'm sorry look again. It's creeping me out." I opened the door and got out only to be welcomed by a dark clouded sky and an enormous amount of snow covering a slightly familiar house. I looked back at my mom as she got our the door. Now she has that surprise! Please don't hate me smile.  
She's the only one I've had since I was a kid, I know all fifty two of her smiles.

"Well..?"

"Is this...?"

"Yeah. It's our very first house." She walked around in front of the car and gave me that side hug where you put your arm around someone else's shoulder.

"But why here? You told me you picked a place where we can-"

"Where we can settle down, I know. But an old friend of mine, his name's Jacob, offered me a job at his bakery."

A bakery?

"I can't think of anything a photographer can possibly do for a bakery."

She laughed.

"Funny. I'm gonna be a baker hun. I seem to remember a certain someone eating half of her birthday cake on her own."

"Hey, it was your fault for baking so late that I became so hungry!"

"I know. I know."

We both laughed at the memory of my sweet sixteen party that ended with a severe case of indigestion.

"C'mon hun, let's start unpacking."

\-----

"Mom?"  
My mom looked up from whatever it is that she's cooking and looked at me.  
She was wearing an apron over a red sweater paired with black fluffy pants.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda wanna ask you something." I tugged on nervously at the ends of my sweater.

"Cady, we've been over this. If you want something just ask me and I'll try my best to give anything. Now what is it?"

"Can I go out for a while?"

"Ok" then she started stirring again as if I never even said anything..

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you still remember some few places here. And if you want you can go to the bakery too. It's right around the corner, in front of the park."

"Ok. Uh, cool."

"You have your phone with you right? Just keep it on and I'll call you when dinners ready."

I ran to the door and grabbed my only black coat and hastily put my gloves on. "Bye mom!"

As I got out, I just remembered something that has completely left my mind.

"What now?"

-

After an hour of walking around and eating at an ice cream shop three block down I decided on checking up on the bakery mom told me about.  
As I got to the street I can already see it's neon sign was on but couldn't quite read it yet. As I got in front of it and read the sign, I couldn't help but snort.

Café Diém

Seriously?

I shook my head and entered the store. A bell rang as the door creaked and a second after I opened the door, I realized four things.

One, The smell of butter and coffee seems to embrace me along with the warmth of the shop.

Two, the shop was completely empty.

Three, the guy behind the counter was wearing a Slytherin sweater over his brown apron, making his black hair and pale skin stand out in contrast.

And four, well.., he's staring at me.

"Uhm. Hi."

He cleared his throat and shook his head a bit. Maybe he's staring at my Griffindor scarf or something..

"Hey, uhm. Wel- Welcome to Café Diém!"

"Yeah, uhm. Are you guys closed? My mom said-"

"No! No no no no! No we're not closed! We're open! It's just a-" I must've missed something funny because he suddenly smiled so bright that I thought I was blind for a second "a really slow day."

"Oh" I stepped forward and looked at their menu. Thank god they have my favorites. "I'll have a peppermint latte and uh..." Shit, they don't have banana bread here.

"Might I suggest our house special 'Little miss Granger'"

I looked at him in surprise and was a bit taken off guard with how close he was on the other side of the counter.

He must have notice my discomfort because he suddenly blushed and backed up a bit. "Uhm. Sorry."

"It's ok. So what's this 'little miss Granger'?"

He smiled again, as if he was about to let me in on the joke. "It's basically our ginger bread cookies with lots of nuts."

Oh.

A moment passed and I just bursted out laughing. I couldn't help it! I was about to shut myself up but when I looked at him he was laughing with me too.

"Dammit! That was so corny!"

"Says the girl who literally has tears from laughing."

"I was caught off guard ok!" I regained my composure and took a deep breath. "But yes. I'd like to have two of those please. Thank you, uh.."  
I waited for him to tell me his name but he just smiled and pointed at the name plate on his apron. "Oh. Thanks Andrew."

"You're welcome. You can take a seat while I fix this up."

So I did. I sat at a four-seater table by the window and looked out on the park. The playground seems to stand out in the white of the snow and a few people seems to be playing even in the cold. I looked around the shop and saw that the tables and chairs are so random. No chair nor table was identical. It was cute. I saw a little bookshelf by the counter so I stood up and headed for it.

The whole shelf consisted of fictional books as well as inspirational books too.

"Like what you see?"

I hastily stood up and saw Andrew standing besides me with two steaming cups and two paper bags too.

"Yeah, I just love reading."

He handed me the drink and bag on his right hand and nodded towards the seat by the window. "Wait, how much for these?" He smiled again and shook his head.

"It's on the house. Considering you're the last costumer for the day and it's your first time here too."

"Oh. Uhm thanks Andrew."

"You're welcome.. And you can call me Drew. It's kind of what my bestfriend used to call me. And Uh.. You're..?"

"Oh! Uhm. I'm Cadence! But you can call me-"

"Cady?"

"Uhm. Yeah."

"Cool name."

"Thanks. Cool sweater."

"I like your scarf." He laughed a bit

"I like you're laugh."

Did I really just say that? "I- uh. I mean it's cool how when you,uh wen you laugh you do this uh-"

"Thanks Cady." He smiled as his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "I like your beanie." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh this?" I gently touched it's soft fabric on top of my head. "It's really old. Ever since I was a kid me and my mom always moved from one place to another and I just always wore it. I don't really remember why though."

"Oh." He looked down on his coffee and took a deep breathe. "Do you uh- Did your mom get it for you?"

"I- I don't know actually." Now that I think about it, I don't remember anyone giving it to me or ever getting it from anyone.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Hey, uhm. I should probably close up. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Oh. There's no need really. I already looked around before I went here. Thanks though."

"Oh, cool. Uhh. Want me to walk you home?" He smiled reluctantly and lifted his shoulders a bit. 

"Let me see. Should I let a complete stranger, who gave me free food, walk me home? I don't see anything wrong with that at all, so yes. I'd love to."

His face lit up and he hurried out of sight. "I'll just lock up the back for a minute." He yelled through the open kitchen door.

So I finished my drink and bit the head of the most amazing gingerbread cookie I have ever eaten. But before I could even finish it off the door opened and creaked along with the bell's ringing. "Andy! What the hell man! It's a quarter to six and you're-" I looked back at the door only to see Andrew wrapped up in all black from head to toe and a shocked face. "- you're not Andy."

"Uh, hi. I'm Cadence."

"Oh. Uhm. Is Andy there?"

He pointed towards the kitchen and I nodded. Very awkwardly.  
He then walked briskly to the kitchen door and disappeared.  
A few minutes passed of both Andrew one and Andrew two yelling at each other then sudden silence. The kitchen door then creaked and both Andrews are now covered in identical clothes but Andrew one still has blue jeans so...

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be rude and stuff. But I'm Anthony. You can call me Tony." Andrew two said as he reached his hand out. I took it and as I shook hands with him Andrew said "He's my twin brother."

"Oh thank god. And here I thought you cloned yourself or something."  
Andrew laughed quietly and Andrew two, I mean Anthony, just chuckled. "That's a first. Most people usually ask us to stand side by side or ask who's older or something." Tony said.  
"Well, I'm not most people."

They then shared a look and Drew just shrugged and Tony walked off. "Andy told me he's gonna show you around and, well, don't accept any drinks from him." He then winked and walked off into the snow.  
"Sorry about him. He can be a jerk sometimes but he's really cool."

"Oh don't worry. I think he's the cool twin."

He smiled and shook his head without saying anything. He lead me outside, locked the doors, and walked with me by my side.

\-----

"So you've been to Five different states and now you're back" he said back with his hands doing air quotes "and you're finishing you're last two years here?"

"Yeah. And my mom's been hinting me that she's gonna make it stable for a while. She's gonna be working with you by next week actually."

"Wait, you're mom is Mrs. Jackson? Red hair? Kinda tall? Freckles and stuff?"

"Yes that's my mom. Why are you smiling at that?" He was now staring at me again like I'm something that popped out of the snow. But he didn't say anything and just kept on walking.

"Well." He stopped and smiled. "Here we are."  
He then pointed at our house that I somehow missed. "Oh. How did you-"  
"Good night Cady."  
Then he suddenly hugged me. And I just stood there awkwardly. Like a scarecrow.

He then pulled off of me, smiled, and then pocketed his hands and walked off.

Weird.

-

"Mom! I'm back!"

Mom then came out from the kitchen, wearing exactly the same thing she was wearing when I left. Minus the apron.

"Hey hun. How was it? Did you go to the café? Did you meet anyone?"

"Woah mom. Chill. One question at a time please."  
I took off my coat and threw it in the closet.  
"I did."

"Did what? Go to the shop or met someone?"

"Both." I flopped down the couch as she sat at the armrest of the sofa.

"Oohh. Did you make any friends already?"

"Yeah, he actually works at the café too! And I kinda met his twin brother too so I guess I made two friends. I think."

My mom was still looking at me with that and? Go on. I know there's more to the story smile.

"That's it mom. I met two guys."

"Yeah and it's Andrew! Don't you remember him?"

Remember him? I met him just a couple of hours ago.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Oh hun, you don't remember him do you?" She then got up and went to her room. "Uhh... Mom?"

A few minutes passed and mom came out from her room with a photo in her left hand. She handed me the photo and I don't know what to make of it.

It's a boy and a girl wearing winter clothes, standing hand in hand as snow covered what else is left of the entire frame.

"Mom? What's this?"

"Look closer. Look at their hands."

I did. And I can only see their gloved hands holding each other. Wait. That's not a glove. It's gray and- " Is that my...?" I then took off my beanie and compared it to the picture and- "Yup. That little girl is you. And the little man there? That's little Andy. I remember when you two would play here and you would force him to read something you thought was cool. And you always called him something, what's was it again..?" "Drew?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Mom I don't remember him. Why can't I remember him?"  
Mom then just looked down and gave me her it's better if you don't know smile.  
"They're coming over tomorrow y'know."

"What?"

"I invited their family over. Their mom was actually the one who came up with the idea of me taking the job."

"Oh. I guess that's cool."

She then patted my head and started preparing the dinner table. Me? Well, I just sat there as stared at my beanie. 

I like your beanie.

Oh god. 

"Oh." He looked down on his coffee and took a deep breathe. "Do you uh- Did your mom get it for you?"

Oh my god.

\-----

"Oh thank god! It's you!" Tony said as I opened the door. I mean, I think it was Tony. "I didn't know if I could take one more 'guys I'm nervous what if she doesn't remember me.' Or 'is my hair alright or dammit I forgot to put on some cologne let's turn back!' Or-" thwack "Shut up!"

Drew hitting Tony in the back of his head wasn't funny. But their mom hitting Drew in the back of his head after he hit Tony. That one got me laughing.

"Hello. My name's Denise. Sorry about these two, I forgot their leash at home." Denise was like a girl version of the two. Black hair, pale skin, and the brightest pair of green eyes. "Oh my gosh. Cady? Little Cady? You look so beautiful!" Se then gave me a hug and I notice how she hugs like Drew. Their hands on my neck and at the lower part of my back.  
"Cady? Is it them ?" Mom said.

Denise then let me go and ran towards my mom and hugged her. Both of them now lost in their own world.

I looked back at Drew and looked directly to his eyes, they're blue. I didn't notice that before.  
Oh shit he's blushing.  
"Can you please stare at him the whole time? I think after an hour of that he'd eventually blow up." Tony said and both Drew and I blushed a bit.  
Tony then laughed and went in saying "This dinner is gonna be fun."

\-----

Dinner was not fun. Both mom and Denise thought it would be fun to talk about the good old days. It was fun at first until they told the story about all three of us swimming together in a kiddie pool. Naked.  
Tony bursted out laughing and Drew looked as red as my moms sweater as I looked down on my food to avoid any further eye contact with anyone.

And that was how our dinners were for a whole week. The Belsprit's would come over and eat dinner. We talk about the past and then talk about our futures and then they'll go home. I have tried my best to avoid being left alone with Drew and for some reason we were always left alone. Like right now.

He was using his phone as he sits casually at our couch and I was sat at the other end of the said couch. I feel like I could suffocate from the tension and he's just laughing at something he just read. Probably something he said himself. I can't handle this anymore. I cleared my throat and got his attention.  
"Hey. "  
Say hi back or something. "Was it you that gave me my beanie?"  
Shit.  
"Oh" he put down his phone and sat properly. He scratched his head and said "yeah."

"Oh." He then slouched a bit in his seat and looked at me.

"You still don't remember me do you?"

I smiled and just told him the truth. "Not really, no. Sorry."

He smiled sadly at that and just got up from the couch.  
"I should probably head out. I forgot I had to pick something up from a friends house."

"Oh. Okay. Good night then."

He then grabbed Tony , who was still eating at the dinning table, and whispered something to him. He then got up and they both put on their coats and left.

"Where did they go?" Denise asked from the kitchen.

"Drew said something about picking something up from a friends house."

"Oh. Well I better head out too. It was a lovely dinner Josie. Oh! And remember the boys love your banana cream Pie and strawberry cake. See you next week! Bye Cady?"

As she got outside I asked my mom about what that was about. "Oh, Denise invited us to the surprise party they're throwing for the boys."

"Oh."

"Yup. And you better think of a gift. Fast."

"Ugh fine mom. I'll just draw something and then frame it. Or maybe just look for something I've drawn already!"

"Alright. Hey! It's your turn to wash the dishes!"

Ugh. I forgot.  
I hate my life.

\-----

I hate my life.

"Cady?"  
Mom said begin my bedroom door and then opened the door.  
We've only been here for about three months but I know she's a bit taken back by how many drawings I've already had on my walls. Most of them were Drew, Tony, and Nic.  
Nic is apparently Tony's boyfriend and is also Jacob's , the owner of the bakery/café, son.

"Cady, hunny? What's wrong?"

I know I'm already so close to suffocating due to the heaps of blankets on top of me but as my mom sat on my bed I hid even deeper in my bed.

"It's nothing mom. I've just been feeling a bit sick lately." Yeah. Sick of all of this drama. I could hear her take a deep breathe and lie next to me on too of the covers.

"Is it Andy?" I contemplated telling her the truth or telling her a pathetic lie that she's gonna figure out in less than a minute.

"Yeah." Truth it is.

\---

It's been exactly two months since their birthday now and I found out they're a year older than me but is in the same school as me. Nic, as I found out, was in the same year as me.  
Nic, who is Tony's boyfriend, is Jacob's son.  
Jacob is also moms kind-of boss.  
The past couple of months have consisted of me going over the Café with my mom, hanging out with Tony and Nic in the park right outside, then going over to the Belsprit's house for dinner, hanging out with the twins and Nic as mom, Denise, and Jacob drink wine in the dining table. Sometimes Tony makes out with Nic and Drew just awkwardly sits there with me. Until one night Drew showed me his room and I may have fallen for him.  
His room was half books and the other half was a bed hidden in piles of clothes.  
He then hastily threw everything in his closet and just offered me to sit in his table and read any books I want. It took me five minutes to check the whole shelf and I had a total of twelve books I wanted to borrow and he just laughed at it. "You haven't changed at all." He said as he picked up the book by his bed and read from where he must've left off. We stayed like that for about an hour until the door opened revealing both of our moms smiling. "Aww. Look at that. Just like before. Andy sleeping and you still reading." Sleeping? I looked over the bed and I saw Drew lying on his right side and a closed book inches from his sleeping face.  
"Cmon Cady. Let go home." "Okay"  
I then stood up and followed them down the hall but remembered the books I wanted to borrow. So a ran back up and grabbed the books and glanced over a sleeping Drew. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. "Goodnight Drew." I said to him and kissed his cheeks. As I turned and about to go down the hall again I heard him say "Goodnight Cady.".

After then it became a new pattern for us.  
Café, park, dinner, reading in his bedroom.

It was fun and all. Until something happened.

One night we were both laughing at some horrible fan art someone drew of Snape and Dumbledore and then the next we were both lying on top of his bed reading different books and then he suddenly spoke up. "Would you like to go out with me?"

I look over to where he's lying on his back and he had an open book on top of his head as if trying to hide from shame.

I lied face down the bed and then adjusted up and rested my head on my left hand.  
"I don't know. I mean being asked out through a book is very charming and all but..." I picked up the book on his face and saw his eyes closed and checks a bit pink. "- seeing you is a lot better."  
He then opened his eyes and smiled wide.

Over the past weeks we have been getting a bit closer. And I guess being left out is a factor too since all three of our parents, both of our moms and Nic's dad, then Nic and Tony making out half the time. It's bound to happen.

"I'm not hearing a yes...."

"Well, you're not hearing a no either."

I then kissed his cheeks and stood up. And as I opened the door and left he yelled " I'll pick you up at 7 this Saturday!"

Then Tony yelled through his room a 'who's picking up who this Saturday?'

Drew answered a 'I'm finally taking Cady out!'

And as I got down the stairs, Denise yelled out a 'Finally! Now you can shut up about her!'

I went to the kitchen to tell my mom I'm heading out only to hear her yell out 'Andrew Belsprit if you make my daughter cry I'll make your job a living hell. I'm still one of your boss!'

"Oh my god! Everyone shut up! Mom I'm heading out ok!"

"Bye hun! And lock the doors after you get in."

And everything was as fine as ever.

Or so I thought.

\---

"Did Drew do something? I swear to god if that boy did so much as to-" "Mom. He didn't do anything."

I pushed down some of the comforter on my fave and faced mom so now she was hugging me like I'm a 5 foot Burrito.

"Then what's wrong hunny?"

She was petting my hair now. Just like how she always does when she can't figure out what to do with me anymore.

"Well, actually it's something that he did and how I reacted to it."

"I'm confused baby."

I took a deep breathe and told her all about it.

\-----

I think I love you.

What? "I'm sorry, what?"

Drew, with his black, snug sweater, shifted uneasily on his chair opposite of mine.

He took me out to dinner in this not so fancy restaurant about a mile away from home. It's was a cozy little fancy looking Diner that looks like a regular wooden cabin from the outside but is like a well kept diner from the inside. He asked for a table by the window because he said to me that he knew I always loved watching snow fall.

Flirty.

But two can play at that game.  
"Then you shouldn't have asked for a window table!"  
He looked scared, as if he had just made the mistake of the century. "What..?"  
I smiled, leaned closer, and said. "Well, all the snow's gonna distract me from you."  
Then I witness his face go from pale to fifty different shades of pink and red. The waiter behind me seemed as amused as me because after that he volunteered to be out waiter for the night because, and I quote, 'You two are gonna be the highlight of my evening', and boy was he right.

"I-I said I love you. Ever since you came to the coffee shop the first day you were here. I've known you were Cady. I've known you were my Cady."

"Drew. We've known each other for three months. Less, actually."

"Yeah but I've waited for you for fifteen years! I've waited for you to come back and play with me again when I was nine years old.  
I waited for you to help me when I was looking for a job at fifteen and I waited for you to be my prom date when I was seventeen!  
And now you're here and I can finally just-" he must've realized the he was raising his voice because he suddenly breathed out and continued "-stop waiting."

He looked down and took deep breathes for a minute and I have never felt so stupid in all my life.  
So I asked him what I could to help him realize how insane this all was.

"What do you know about me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What do you know about me?"

"Uhm, you like snow. A lot. And reading and lying down in the snow and letting your hair fly up. And when you eat a gingerbread man, any gingerbread man, you bite it's head off first to end it's suffering."

"And...?"

"Uhm. You're very pretty.?"

"Cute, but no. See? Everything you know about me is from when I was five! Did you know that I love drawing? Or that I'm allergic to cats? Or that I'm in love with a band called A Rocket to the Moon. Or that I have a tattoo on my back or-" "What?"  
" I'm kidding. But that's my point! You don't know anything about me now! I appreciate the gesture. But dude, don't rush!"

He looked at me sadly and just smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a No Drew, it's a not now."

After that, dinner went by awkwardly and he drove me back home and as I was about to go out I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Only, I didn't expect him to be facing me. So I ended up kissing him on the lips.

Now if you're ever in an awkward situation, talking about it would probably help right? Well I didn't know that at the time so, I ran in our house.

It's been a week and he hasn't called or texted or even went to work. Tony has been covering his shifts and whenever we have dinner together he'll either be out with friends, which Tony said are nonexistent, or he's sick. Maybe he's sick of me? He's technically not lying.

Ugh. Fuck my life.

\----

As I finished my sad, sob story. Mom just smiled at me sadly and for the first time, I couldn't understand what that smile was for.

Was it a sorry you had to go through that smile? Or is it a it's not your fault that your childhood bestfriend made up this fictitious perfect girl in his head that you have already outgrown and can't be anymore.  
Maybe it's a my little girl finally gave her first kiss! It may be accidental but hey!

"Hunny. That just means you guys have a lot more catching up to do. You told me he can't love you because he doesn't know you and yet you haven't really given him a chance to!"

"He's not letting me! He's avoiding me everytime I even get close to him."

"Then don't give him a chance to to avoid you! Stalk him if you must! Just go and get your man!"

"What? Right now? Mom I look like crap."

"Good. If what Denise told me was right, you two would look crappy together. Now go on!"  
Mom basically threw all the covers off of me and man handled me up. Man handled is applicable to girls right?  
Well I just put on a decent sweater on top of my pajamas and put on my favorite pair of boot and got my coat and scarf. I debated on wearing my beanie and thought what the hell right?

Ten minutes of walking on, or should I say under the snow, and I'm already freezing to death.  
As I got to their door I rang the doorbell and was welcomed by an angry looking Drew. Wait.. "Hey Tony. I wanted to talk to Drew."  
"I am Drew."  
"I'm not an idiot Tony. Please, I just want to talk."  
Silence.  
"Please please please please please please please please..."  
He sighed. "You're not gonna stop until I let you in, aren't you?"  
I just continued my please to indicate my answer.  
He thought for a while and sighed defeatedly. "God! You two are so stubborn! Fine, he's in his room."  
I smiled and tackled him in a hug "Thank you so much!"  
"Whatever. Just fix this ok. I hate seeing him like this. He looks like me you know, and I do not look good in worn out sweatpants and an overused sweater."

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I stopped right in front of his room and it was as if his door was put up to taunt me. As if it was challenging me to knock.

So I didn't.

I turned the knob and peered through the small gap. His back was to the door so I sneaked in quietly and closed the door quietly. As I stood over the side of his bed, I realized four things.

One, he fell asleep as he was listening to something in his phone using his earphones.

Two was that he was hugging something in his hands.

Three, I realized that he was wearing exactly what Tony said.

And four.  
This time.  
He wasn't looking at me.

I took off my boots and coat and lifted his covers and just sat crossed legs on his bed. He shifted in his sleep and turned around only to jump up at the sight of me.  
"What the- Cady?" He frantically hid what he was holding under his pillow.  
"Hey"

He pulled his earphones off from his ears and sat properly.

"What are you doing here?" He avoided looking at me and settled for just looking at his crossed legs.

"I just wanted to talk I guess. And apologize.."

"You don't have to apologize you know. It wasn't right for me to expect you to feel the same for me. It was selfish and kind of bratty if you ask me."

I took his right hand from his lap and held it between both of mine. "It's a good thing I didn't ask you then.  
I actually think it's kind of cute that you waited for me. That you thought we were destined to meet again. Like Rory and Amy."  
He stared at me blankly and just waited for me to go on.  
"Ok. If we are gonna be in a relationship you have got to know who those are!" We both laughed and then he squeezed my hand in his. "If?"  
He looked at me and I had never loved his eyes more. The way his messy black hair and pale skin seems to magnify his eyes is just amazing.

"I meant when."

He then lifted the covers and looked at me as if asking if it was ok. So we just laid under the covers of his bed facing each other as his right hand squeezes my right one and his smile unwavering as ever.  
For an hour we just laid there and he would ask me about everything from the things I draw to the things I listen to. He then suddenly jolted and grabbed for his phone. He offered me an earphone and as I plugged it in I heard Baby Blue Eyes playing and he just smiled brighter and wider. And his eyes lit up a bit as I sang along quietly to the chorus.

Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me, by my side  
Till the morning, through the night

"Hey, Who's Tory and Amy again?"

"It's Rory and Amy. But since you're cute, I'll let it slide."

"Shut up. You're cuter." He then winked at me that may or may not have made me blush. "Now, who are they?"

A smiled made its way to my face as I thought about making him watch at least three season of Doctor Who.

"Funny you should ask that"


End file.
